warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Craftworld
Craftworld of Lugganath]] Craftworld of Lugganath]] in profile]] Craftworlds are vast, planetoid-sized spacecraft populated by the Eldar. They travel through the void of space at sublight speeds, carrying the greater remnant of the Eldar race after their Fall. Each Craftworld is a self-sufficient, independent realm with its own distinctive culture. The most important Eldar Craftworlds of the Milky Way Galaxy are listed and described here. History of the Craftworlds Before the Fall of the Eldar Prior to the Fall, the Craftworlds were vast Eldar commercial starships sung from wraithbone; they were effectively self-contained starfaring communities housing hundreds of Eldar families. Trading missions could take the Craftworlds thousands of light years beyond the borders of the Eldar empire, separating the community from the Eldar homeworlds for centuries. These colossal spacecraft would travel across the galaxy using the Eldar Webway, trading with the many intelligent alien races they encountered before returning centuries later to the Eldar homeworlds. This meant the Craftworld communities had already developed a strong sense of independence and self-reliance from the heart of their civilization - an independence that prevented them from being infected by the increasing decadence and sadistic hedonism that ultimately consumed their species. Because a Craftworld might return to the rest of Eldar civilization only three or four times in a thousand Terran years, it was easy for them to perceive the degeneration of Eldar society, while to the Eldar as a whole the slow decline was too gradual to realize. As the final weeks leading to the cataclysm that would be called the Fall of the Eldar approached, the various Craftworlds' populations returned to the heart of the Eldar empire, finding their worlds already in ruin, torn apart by the orgy of sadism that heralded the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh. The Craftworlds' inhabitants were horrified by the changes in Eldar society. The Eldar Seers who had remained behind and uncorrupted enlisted the aid of the Craftworld Eldar to undertake a titanic effort to save their people. Onto each Eldar Craftworld, the last uncorrupted people from each Eldar homeworld were loaded. Taking with them any Eldar who still remained sane, the Craftworlds fled the heart of the Eldar civilization, along with works of art, plant life and animals, and whatever else of Eldar culture that could be saved. The massive psychic shockwave of Slaanesh's awakening caught some of the Craftworlds and destroyed them alongside the Eldar homeworlds, while others were pulled into orbit around the newly-formed Eye of Terror Warp rift at the moment of the Prince of Pleasure's birth. Others survived for thousands of years before their people finally faded and died. The rest drift throughout the galaxy today, their exact number uncertain, as contact with and between them can be difficult and intermittent. After the Fall For thousands of years after the Fall unto the current day (the 41st Millennium), the Craftworlds have carried the greater part of the surviving members of the Eldar race. Craftworlds contain Webway gates that connect tunnels through the Warp. The Webway links the Craftworlds to each other as well as to thousands of planets scattered across the territory of the lost Eldar empire, allowing the dispersed Eldar civilization some measure of cohesion. Because the Webway is labyrinthine and impossible to accurately map, many Craftworlds are effectively lost, unknown and cut off from the greater part of the remaining Eldar civilization. Craftworlds have grown greatly in size since the Fall, when they became the sanctuary worlds of the Eldar race. They are now approximately 10 to 100 times bigger in both volume and population size than they were before the Fall. Craftworlds are well-named, for they are effectively artificial worlds in space, each a self-contained biosystem, with forested and natural areas as well as urbanised ones. These natural areas provide a breathable atmosphere for the Craftworld and renewable resources. There are sections of each Craftworld that are uninhabited and awaiting reconstruction. Vast space docks located outside the Craftworld house fleets of Eldar spacecraft. These fleets are capable of traveling through the Warp tunnels of the Webway, allowing the Eldar of the relatively slow-moving Craftworld to bring their forces to areas of the galaxy thousands of light years distant. Every Eldar of a Craftworld is a highly trained warrior - in battle these citizen-soldiers are known as Guardians, forming the Craftworld's defensive militia. Craftworlds are independent political realms, sometimes acting in cooperation with the other Eldar Craftworlds, combining their military forces and acting in concert to achieve a common objective, and trading or exchanging knowledge. Eldar Exodites often trade with their counterparts who live in the Craftworlds, but believe that the Craftworld Eldar are too close to the old ways of decadence for their own good. However, the militarily stronger Craftworld Eldar grant some protection to Exodite Eldar from attacks by Orks, the Dark Eldar, Chaos and the Imperium of Man. As mentioned, the Craftworlds of the 41st Millennium probably now comprise the majority of the surviving Eldar race in the galaxy of the 41st Millennium, although it is impossible to say just how many Eldar this actually is. The Craftworlds are certainly the seat of the remaining Eldar industry, technology, and culture, as they contain the only vestiges of their original homeworlds. Most of the Craftworlds contain special biodomes that house plants and wildlife from their original homeworld, and these are carefully tended and preserved by the Eldar as the last vestiges of what they have lost. Although each Craftworld is essentially independent in its actions and governance, they will generally offer and accept aid and advice from one another. Although not common, sometimes Craftworld disagreements will cause them to clash with each other on the field of battle, though this is always a last resort. Alaitoc Far out on the frontiers of the galaxy, on the edge of explored space, lies the Alaitoc Craftworld. The Alaitoc Eldar are zealous in their guard against the touch of Slaanesh, even more so than other Craftworld Eldar and as such Alaitoc is strictly governed to prevent any emergence of the sadistic obsessions that the Eldar are prone to as a species. For this reason, many of Alaitoc's citizens will at one time or another decide to leave the strict confines of the starship and strike out on their own or in small groups of Eldar Rangers. They will return in times of need, however, and so all Alaitoc armies will have a substantial force of Rangers. As noted, Alaitoc is an unusually highly-ordered Craftworld; in response, many of the more freedom-loving individuals from this Craftworld choose instead the Eldar Path of the Outcast, becoming Rangers who roam the galaxy. While all Craftworlds make use of the Rangers, who are highly accurate snipers, none field or produce more than Alaitoc. By their nature Alaitoc Rangers do not reside upon the Craftworld, but travel the galaxy. These Rangers retain their loyalty to Alaitoc, returning to their Craftworld on occasion. Aside from the regular Rangers, Alaitoc is also the only Craftworld to field the highly skilled Rangers known as Pathfinders. These highly trained snipers can cause havoc to the enemy. In times of extreme need, the Craftworld sometimes recalls their Rangers to contribute to Alaitoc's defense forces. Alaitoc uses a sword rune which represents the Sword of Vaul, the weapon forged in Eldar myth for the Smith God's desperate battle against the War God Khaela Mensha Khaine. It represents the defiance and determination of its people. Alaitoc and its forces are associated with the colours blue and yellow. The Craftworld is known to be located in the Ultima Segmentum that was the heart of the ancient Eldar empire. The Craftworld is described as a continent-sized, flat disk (although there are hundreds of levels) whose surfaces contain numerous domes, each with its own environment and climatic theme. There are miles-high protrusions on its surface, serving as landing docks, weapons platforms, etc. It is a vast, shielded spacecraft that trails its own Webway portal. Gigantic solar sails provide the needed energy for the artificial world to function. In the most recent material published about the Eldar for the Warhammer 40,000 universe,Thorpe, Gav (2010). Path of the Warrior (Path of the Eldar Series). Games Workshop. 409 pp. ISBN 978-1844168750. and for unclear reasons, the Alaitoc Craftworld was attacked by a huge Imperial force, utilizing a large Imperial Navy fleet, numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, and at least one Space Marines Chapter. At the time, the Craftworld was in fixed orbit around a dying star, using the tremendous energy of the star's dying throes to recharge its solar sails. There was no time to get away before the invading human force was upon it. Therefore the Craftworld's Autarch and Farseer Council mobilized all Aspect Shrines as well as the regular Eldar army - the Guardians, civilian citizen-soldiers who have been trained in weapons and/or had previously walked the Path of the Warrior. Also awoken was the Craftworld's Avatar of Kaela Mensha Khaine, to help in the defense of the ship. Eldar laser technology proved effective against the Imperial Navy fleet, and the Alaitoc Bonesingers outsmarted the invading Imperial infantry by trapping them in the Craftworld's wraithbone structure. Despite these manuevers, the Imperial forces held on to their initial beachhead, helped by a vicious drop-pod torpedo attack led by the Space Marines, but the Farseer of Alaitoc foresaw its ultimate defeat. However, despite tremendous casualties, it seems the Imperial forces managed to forge a beachhead on the Craftworld, (The Space Marines Chapter involved in the battle is currently unidentified, other than the fact that they have red-and-white livery). Altansar A small Eldar Craftworld that had been on the edge of the shockwave from the Fall and the shock wave that created the Eye of Terror, Altansar was long thought to have been lost in the Eye of Terror along with the homeworlds of the Eldar. However, there were reports of its sighting and even active involvement in the recently conducted campaign between the Imperium and the Chaos Marines in the Eye of Terror during the 13th Black Crusade, and doubt now exists as to its ultimate fate. Yet Altansar did, in fact, escape from the Warp with the help of the Phoenix Lord Maugan Ra, and that Eldar of other Craftworlds regard its inhabitants with deep suspicion due to their multi-millennial imprisonment in the Eye of Terror. Altansar was one of the many Craftworlds that survived the Fall of the Eldar. It rode out the psychic shock waves that destroyed the Eldar empire but was subsequently caught in the gravity well of the newborn Eye of Terror. Although the Eldar of Altansar struggled valiantly against the encroachment of Chaos, their doom was inevitable, and within five hundred years of the Fall, their Craftworld was swallowed into the Warp. Among the entirety of Altansar's population, only the Phoenix Lord Maugan Ra escaped the Craftworld's consumption by Chaos. Over ten thousand Terran years later, Abaddon the Despoiler emerged from the insane reality of the Eye of Terror, at the head the Thirteenth Black Crusade. The Chaos Legions' intrusion into reality left a rift which bridged the material universe and the universe of the warp. Through this opening Maugan Ra counterinvaded the Eye to find the remains of his people. Leaving a silvered trail of soulfire behind him, Maugan Ra eventually found the remains of his Craftworld. He found that the Eldar of Altansar had survived ten thousand years within the Eye. Maugan Ra guided the remnants of his Craftworld out of the Eye and against Abaddon's forces to deny him ultimate victory. However, there was no celebration or welcome from the other Craftworlds. Altansar is regarded with open suspicion and hostility, for how could any Eldar remain untouched by the predations of Chaos for ten thousand years? Altansar's traditional colours are a deep red with black details and the Craftworld has reemerged into realspace in the Segmentum Solar. Biel-tan The most martial and aggressive of the Craftworlds, Biel-tan has made the decision to try and reforge the Eldar Empire, by eliminating the younger races who have "usurped" the galaxy. Each Craftworld carries the seeds of Eldar culture. Not all are identical by any means, as each reflects the cultural heritage of its long dead world of origin. Biel-tan is renowned for the strong warrior ideals of its people. For the Eldar of Biel-tan the Way of the Warrior, the life-stage that encompasses the Aspect Warriors, is considered the first step upon the Path of the Eldar. Upon reaching physical maturity a Biel-tan Eldar becomes an Aspect Warrior, and only once he has fulfilled this role can he continue along the Path of the Eldar. The Eldar of Biel-tan have a strong honour code and believe that the best way to die is in battle fighting the enemies of Biel-tan. In the centre of the Craftworld there is a special Chamber of Heroes where the spirit stones of dead Aspect Warriors are placed. When the Runeseers have to make a particularly difficult decision about the future of their Craftworld they retire to the Chamber of Heroes to consult with the warrior dead. The dead of particular battles are arranged together and are often referred to by the name of the battle in which they fell - for example the Dead of Corrus fell fighting Chaos on an ancient Eldar colony. When the Eldar of Biel-tan go to war they assemble a warhost known as the Bahzhakhain which means Swordwind or Tempest of Blades. The Swordwind's tactic is a single, swift strike and taking the enemy by surprise. This tactic works considerably well with the elite fighting skills of the many Aspect Warriors eliminating the enemy before they can respond. The Biel-Tan therefore make perfect use of the speed and maneuverability of the Wave Serpents and Falcon Grav Tanks. The main target of the Biel-Tan are non-Eldar colonists - particularly non-Eldar occupying Eldar Maiden Worlds. It is especially galling to the Eldar who created these paradise worlds from dead worlds to find them overrun with inferior species. The Eldar of Biel-tan believe the success of other alien races is a threat to the future progression of the Eldar empire. For this reason the Biel-Tan particularly hate the Orks, Orks being a completely expansionist race, whose occupation of a world quickly becomes permanent. In many cases Biel-Tan have helped Imperial forces that were under heavy attack by Orks and to hunt down Ork Roks before the tide of Orks can overrun a planet. The Swordwind even possess an vehicle that is unique to Biel-Tan. It is a super heavy grav tank called a Void Spinner which is armed solely with a huge monofilament cannon which works just like any other monofilament weapon except that it incorporates a techno virus that sterilizes the ground that it touches. This makes it extremely useful against the Orks due to the Ork's spore based method of reproduction, preventing further reinfestation. The symbol of Biel-tan is the Eldar rune of rebirth and its name actually means the 'Rebirth of Ancient Days'. The Swordwind Court's battle colours are green and white, often with flowing vines painted on Biel-tan vehicles. Each thorn of these vines represents the death of a hated enemy. The events in Dawn of War and its associated novels Tempest and Ascension show the destiny of the Eldar of Biel-tan becoming rapidly intertwined with that of the 3rd Company of the Blood Ravens Chapter of Space Marines, as seen in the case of Farseer Macha and Captain Gabriel Angelos. The symbol of Biel-tan is the Eldar rune of rebirth and its name actually means the "Rebirth of Ancient Days." Biel-tan Guardians wear white or grey armour with trim in green. Biel-tan vehicles are often coloured entirely green, with large areas broken up using a pattern of twisting vines in a contrasting shade. For every kill an Eldar pilot makes, a thorn is added to the vine. The name of the Craftworld is a variation of the Gaelic word Beltane (AKA Beltaine or May Day, May 1st). The colour scheme of the Biel-tan Craftworld and its forces is generally green and white. The Biel-tan Craftworld generally can be found in the Southern reaches of the galaxy, relative to Terra. IL-Kaithe Il-Kaithe is one of the lesser known Eldar Craftworlds. Being located close to the Eye of Terror, the Eldar of Il-Kaithe constantly wage war against the Forces of Chaos. Their talented Bonesingers are said to be able to practice their art even in the heat of battle. The traditional colours of Il-Kaithe are green detailed with purple trim. Iyanden The Iyanden Craftworld was once one of the largest and most prosperous of all the remaining Eldar Craftworlds. They barely survived an attack by the Tyranid Hive Fleet Kraken, which nearly destroyed the Craftworld and killed four-fifths of its population. On the verge of total annihilation, Iyanden was saved from complete destruction by the exiled Prince Yriel, who had formerly been the High Admiral of the Iyanden fleet. Yriel and his exile Eldar pirate raiders, even though previously vowing never to return to Iyanden, could not bear to have their Craftworld destroyed and launched an attack on the Tyranid fleet. Taking the final battle to the Craftworld itself, Yriel used an ancient artefact spear called the Spear of Twilight to slay the Hive Tyrant that led the assault. In doing so, Yriel doomed himself to a slow and painful death due to the psychic artefact being bound to its user and slowly burning away their soul. For now, however, the forceshield worn by Yriel staves off the constant negative energies of the Spear. Regardless of his actions, the chances of Iyanden recovering from its losses against the Tyranids are slim and their future looks bleak. Iyanden's name means "light in the Darkness" in the Eldar tongue and its chosen colours are gold and blue. The Iyanden Craftworld can usually be located in the galactic Southeast in Ultima Segmentum and is one of the two Eldar Craftworlds found near the borders of the Tau Empire, the other being Alaitoc. The Eldar of Iyanden rely much more heavily upon the spirits of the dead to defend them because of their low numbers. Iyanden makes heavy use of the cybernetic warriors known as the Wraithguard and Wraithlords that are animated by the souls of their fallen kin. They have specialised psykers called Spiritseers who are trained in aiding the reanimated souls in battle. However, most Eldar see Spiritseers as necromancers, and even the Spiritseers themselves hate disturbing the spirits of the Eldar dead. Indeed, on the eve of the attack by Hive Fleet Kraken, Iyanden's leader Farseer Kelmon made the fateful decision to take the spirit stones from their resting places and place them into Wraithbone constructs to take to battle, knowing that they would make the difference in the Craftworld's survival.GW Online : Warhammer 40,000 : Tyranids : The Defence of Iyanden Since the release of the 2006 Codex: Eldar, all Craftworld Eldar armies can now field Spiritseers to help guide their wraith-construct warriors, not just Iyanden . The symbol of Iyanden is the Shrine of Asuryan. Asuryan is one of the most famous of the Eldar Gods. The Phoenix Lords are all considered to be the "children" of Asuryan, and Asurmen is the "Hand of Asuryan". It has been noted that the symbol of the Shrine of Asuryan closely resembles the torii of the Shinto religion practiced in Japan. Iybraesil Iybraesil is a largely matriarchal Craftworld society. As followers of the blind Eldar Crone Goddess of the Underworld Morai-Heg, the Iybraesil Eldar constantly aspire to recover the hidden secrets of the Crone Worlds, the original homeworlds of the Eldar race which now reside within the Eye of Terror. The colours of Iybraesil are blue and white. The Iybraesil Craftworld can regularly be located within the Segmentum Pacifica. Kaelor An extremely isolated Craftworld of the Eldar. Under unclear circumstances, at some point in the distant past Kaelor made a webway jump to the edge of the galaxy and has not ventured back towards the galactic centre for several millennia. It has virtually no contact with the outside galaxy, and even the Harlequins barely remember its existence. The Kaelor Craftworld is located in the Segmentum Obscurus in orbit of the Eye of Terror. Kaelor is known to pass through the Calixis Sector, a region normally avoided by the Eldar, every thousand years. The colours of Kaelor are red and yellow. The Craftworld of Kaelor remembers virtually nothing of its early history and its earliest known records begins with the Craftwars between Kaelor and the Saim-Hann Craftworld, and even information concerning that event is very scarce. What is known is that following a Webway jump, Kaelor found itself on a collision course with the Saim-Hann Craftworld. The ensuing conflict supposedly ended with a Kaelorian victory, but this is highly doubtful. All that is known is that Kaelor was virtually rent apart and is now only held together through incredibly strong psychic bonds. During this time, an individual, known only as Gwrih the Radiant, came to prominence. Gwrih united the Craftworld in an uneasy peace that has held for millennia; a single line, the Rivalin Dynasty, was chosen to hold the position of Farseer of Kaelor. The other great families were effectively exiled from the capital city, the Sentrium, to the outer reaches of the Craftworld. The heads of the Aspect Temples are accorded far less stature on Kaelor than on other Craftworlds and they swore an oath to Gwrih that they would never intervene in the political struggles of the great houses. The tenuous peace that held was so long that it led to a dangerous level of unbounded indulgence and decadence among the population of the Sentrium. What would have been purged as a Chaos-influenced pleasure cult on other Craftworlds became accepted as 'normal'. The affluence of the Sentrium and the ever greater deprivation of the other great houses could only have one outcome, and events finally came to a head with the House Wars. During the House Wars the Aspect Temples retained their customary neutrality, and thus the main opposing forces were the Guardian armies of Houses Ansgar and Teirtu. The struggle was long and bloody, but the final victory went to the Teirtu, the head of House Ansgar was executed, though his heirs were spared. Following the House Wars the Teirtu family, led by Iden Teirtu, emerged as the dominant political player on Kaelor, and House Ansgar was vanquished and exiled into the hinterlands of Kaelor. Iden Teirtu moved his house to the Sentrium and effectively held the Farseer under house arrest, as his son had sided with the Ansgar during the war. Lugganath The renegades of Lugganath foster close ties with the Harlequins of the laughing god, for the Lugganath Eldar hope to abandon this galaxy and start civilization afresh and claim the webway as their realm. The main colours of Lugganath are bright orange and black. Saim-Hann The Eldar Craftworld of Saim-Hann was one of the first Craftworlds to abandon the Crone Worlds as the Fall of the Eldar approached, heeding their Farseer's warnings. As such they have spent far more time isolated from the rest of the Eldar than the other main Craftworlds, although they do contact and have a similar culture to the Exodite worlds. They are fierce warriors, who place upon honour a higher value than their sophisticated kin. This, coupled with their pride, has sadly led them to conflict with each other and different Craftworlds. While this generally takes the form of an organised duel between representatives of each clan, in which first blood is usually sufficient, the high number of deaths from these conflicts has lent to the barbaric reputation of the Craftworld . The Wild Host of Saim-Hann is comprised almost entirely of jetbikes. Any unit which cannot be mounted on jetbikes or do not have a fast form of movement (such as Warp Jump generators or Swooping Hawk wings) is normally given a Wave Serpent transport. An exception to this are the Wraithlords and Dark Reapers, whose role is normally to give covering fire to the vehicles. The force is fast moving and tactically flexible, meaning that even against a far stronger or more numerous enemy the Eldar of Saim-Hann can always remain just beyond their reach . Almost every member of Saim-Hann is part of a Wild Rider family, including the seers, and this allows them to field many specialists who ride Jetbikes and Vypers. The families are maintained in a feudal hierarchy by one Eldar and the rule is passed down through hereditary tradition. The closest family to the 'Chief' forms the Kinsmen who are the ruling elite of the family. The families will decide for themselves whether to go to war and the Kinsmen will then guide the chief in battle. Some families also fight with each other, although they usually take the form of a ritual single combat between champions. They are not uncommon, but fights to the death are very rare as first blood is usually sufficient to determine a winner. The Saim-Hann warhosts are generally coloured red or a light scarlet colour. They are generally highlighted with contrasting colours, mainly black, white or yellow in striped patterns. They also tend to use striping techniques on their vehicles. The different warrior clans have different personal symbols, however, so there is almost certain to be a significant amount of variation between clans, squads or even individuals. The Craftworld's rune is a stylised serpent, which is the Cosmic Serpent of Eldar myth. The serpent is significant in Eldar mythology because it is supposed to be the only creature to exist in the spiritual and physical worlds at the same time. Indeed, it is revered so much by the Saim-Hann Eldar that one of their coming-of-age rites is to catch a daggersnake (found on the worlds of the Exodites) in mid-strike. The serpent also epitomises the attack style of Saim-Hann - a fast, deadly strike before withdrawing, leaving the enemy panicked and confused. The Warriors of Saim-Hann are proud, boisterous and aggressive, and use fast, mobile troops with a high quantity of Jetbikes. Young Guardians are always trying to outdo each other in contests of speed, and particularly in battle. The name of the Craftworld is a variation of the Gaelic holiday Samhain (also called the Celtic New Year or in modern times, Halloween). Saim-Hann means "Quest for Enlightenment" in the Eldar tongue. The Saim-Hann Craftworld can usually be found in the Segmentum Pacificus. Ulthwé Ulthwé was caught in the pull of the Eye of Terror, where the Immaterium crosses with real space and a breeding ground for Chaos and a gateway to the Warp. Due to this proximity to the Eye, Ulthwé must be on constant high alert in case of attacks by the forces of Chaos. Constant risk and war has hardened the Craftworld's citizens and due to the lack of Aspect Warriors in the Craftworld, Ulthwé maintains a standing militia known as the Black Guardians, better skilled and better trained than soldiers of other Craftworlds . Ulthwé Craftworld's rune is the Tears of Isha (see image) and this Craftworld is well-known for the large number of its population who follow the Path of the Warlock and Path of the Seer. The location of Ulthwé, close to the Eye of Terror, is the reason given by Ulthwé for maintaining such a large number of Warlocks, while others believe it because their location causes exaggerated psychic powers in the Ulthwé population that results in the emergence of more Warlocks. Whatever the reason, many Warlocks and other psychic warriors follow the Ulthwé armies to battle and their psychic skills are even more advanced than other Craftworlds, being able to see further and farther ahead in time and with greater precision. One of the more famous and integral aspects of the Ulthwé Craftworld is that of its Seer Council. Formerly led by the now deceased Eldrad Ulthran, the council both overtly and secretly interferes with other races in an attempt to steer fate in their favour. This has no doubt allowed the Ulthwé to survive so long in such a perilous position. Part of this method of operation means that attacks carried out by the Ulthwé may seem purposeless or as serving no immediate reason - they are instead often meant to influence events far in the future, which has given the Eldar the reputation of being capricious and random to other species like the humans of the Imperium. Through its interference with other races, Ulthwé is supposedly responsible for several devastating events in the Imperium of Man, including the Second War for Armageddon, the Sanapan Scouring, the Mortis Annihilation and the Third Coming of Orian. Because of Ulthwé's enormous reliance on Seers and Warlocks, the Craftworld has found itself lacking in Aspect Warriors. To compensate, it maintains a highly-trained standing army known as the Black Guardians because of the colour of their armour, who are dedicated to rapidly responding to the many attacks from the Eye of Terror. Thanks to this force, Ulthwé has survived millennia of constant attacks by the Forces of Chaos. Such proximity to the potent raw Warp energy that is the Eye of Terror has also produced a large number of vigilant psykers in the form of Farseers and Warlocks among Ulthwé Eldar. Ulthwé regard the Path of the Seer over the Path of the Warrior. The most powerful of these psykers was the late Eldrad Ulthran, who was the leader of the Craftworld prior to his apparent demise aboard a Blackstone Fortress. The Seers of Ulthwé are said to be much more capable than those of other Craftworlds and can see far into the future to shape the destiny of their Craftworld based on their insights. The Seers may predict catastrophe and steer Ulthwé away from it or determine the best course of action regardless of the cost to other races. Such foresight can lead the people of Ulthwé to perform actions which seem selfish and erratic in the eyes of Men and other races, but to the seers of Ulthwé it is clear that such actions must be performed for the good of the Craftworld. Though results may not directly arise from such action, it will indirectly influence Ulthwé's fate perhaps far into the future . In times of war, Ulthwé employs its militia of Black Guardians (professional battle-hardened soldiers) and Guardians as its army's backbone. Supporting these troops will be assortments of vehicles and elite units, flowing with advanced Eldar technology. Ulthwé also employs it's large number of psykers on the battlefield, sometimes in the form of a Seer Council consisting of multiple Farseers and Warlock bodyguards. The Seer Council or Seers will use their potent powers to destroy the minds of their enemies, shape the battle's course to their favour and perform other tasks to ensure their victory. However, every time a Seer or Warlock delves into the Warp to harness its power to their favour, they risk their own minds and many have been lost to the terrors of the Warp which prey on the mind . Ulthwé may strike fast and hard in the form of an Ulthwé Strike Force, a highly mobile entity of Ulthwé's power in which units are highly mobilised by utilising jetbikes and other fast vehicles which enables Ulthwé to strike quickly and decisively through warp gates and vanish as quickly as they appeared. The sight of an Ulthwé force is a brooding, dark image, filled with the air of mourning and suffering. Ulthwé's forces main colour is an ominous black and most Ulthwé vehicles and warrior armour is this colour. This is often contrasted with bone white, golden yellow and dark red. Ulthwé's full name is actually Ulthanash Shelwé, which means 'Song of Ulthanash'. The symbol of Ulthwé is the Eye of Isha, a stylised eye with a lone tear symbolising the tears shed by the Goddess Isha for her Eldar children. Contact with Outsiders Of all the Eldar, Ulthwé seems to interfere with the affairs of other races the most because of its greater ability to foresee the future. Some notable conflicts resulting from Ulthwé intervention include: * The Second War for Armageddon * The Sanapan Scouring * The Mortis Annihilation * The Third Coming of Orian * Battle of Lorn V * The 13th Black Crusade of Abaddon * Dark Crusade on Kronus * The Kaurava Conflict Yme-Loc The Eldar of the Yme-Loc craftworld are talented artisans, and their armies are supported by powerful grav-tanks and Titans. Yme-Loc's Guardians wear grey armor with orange helmets and shoulder armour. Their mighty Wraithlords and other vehicles are often coloured grey with orange details. Yme-Loc is only a minor Craftworld located in the Segmentum Obscurus and are not very well known throughout the galaxy. Other Craftworlds * Arach-Qin * Aringhe * Atlantis * Black Library * Cairas Mythar * Ctho - "the legendary lost Craftworld" * Dolthe- ''' Warriors of the Dire Avengers from the Dolthe Craftworld fought to defend and close a Webway portal on the contested world of Monthax. They were later joined by the Volpone 50th and the Tanith 1st Regiments of the Imperial Guard. * '''Dorhai - Dorhai does not deal with other Craftworlds, believing themselves to be the only untainted survivors of the Fall * Meros - "the doomed Craftworld" * Nacretinei * Stel-Uit * Tir-Val * Yr-Arthi * Zahr-Tann Since the Fall of the Eldar some Craftworlds have been destroyed.These include: *'Anaen ' *'Bel-Shammon ' *'Idharae' - This Craftworld was destroyed in an all-out siege launched by the Invaders Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes; its surviving population fled to Alaitoc, which earned revenge against the Invaders by destroying their homeworld of Ogrys in 895.M41, forcing them to become a Fleet-based Chapter. *'Kher-Ys ' *'Malan'Tai' - destroyed in 812.M41 by a Tyranid splinter Hive Fleet and the first known sighting of the potent Tyranid Zoeanthrope later called the Doom of Malan'Tai by the Eldar Sources * Category:E Category:Eldar Technology